Jakes fantasy becomes reality but with a twist
by WearwolfGirl-98
Summary: takes place when bella jumped but she didn't she fell i love with Jacob and edward respected that.Charlie know everything having to with vampas and warewolves.B J Only for Jake lovers warning Lemones in chapter 5 its monday the days are messed up
1. Chapter 1

Jakes fantasy becomes reality but with a twist.

Summary: what if bella never jumped but Alice did come and visit to check up on bella but bella was with Jacob and for got all about Edward. Also bella never got her rusty truck but a mustang GT that is customized because Jake did all of it for her. and customized for going really fast.(more than 200mph) Also Charlie knows about the werewolves and vamps. But only Jake and bella know.

Bella pov:

"Alice I know what you'll love so that you don't have to mope about me being with a wolf."

"What." "shopping."

"really bell you'll do that for me?"

"well since it is 8 at night and well I guess will do internet shopping tonight and actual shopping tomorrow. How bout that?"

"perfect!"

"All right. I'll go bring down my computer."

"no bella that old thing will take forever."

"Alice I bought a laptop and faster internet. don't worry."

"good Bella. Well hurry." fine so I went up stairs and when I walked in Jacob was on my bed.

"what are you doing here?."

"what your boy friend can't come over and spend the night like usual."

"Well…you can but not tonight."

"why."

"cuz Alice is here."

"the leech is here. What is she doing here!!??"

"she came to check up on me to how I was doing and cuz Edward sent her to see how I was and see if I was happy."

"is that all they aren't coming back."

"yes they aren't coming back Alice is only here for a few days tops but tomorrow I'm going to go shopping with her." I said actually happy to go shopping because for some reason it was becoming fun.

"why I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Sorry baby but I promised her already. You know what. What if you come with.?"

"I don't know I'm not even supposed to be here right now right now."

"Kay look I'll ask her and you can come home to night and I'll call you later when we're done internet shopping."

"okay but can I have a good night kiss."

"you can walk out the front door if you like plus Charlies not even hear yet. then you can have a good night kiss."

"fine I'll get your laptop."

"fine by me." we went down stairs and I hear Jake growl.

"stop it." I whispered in to his ear just the way I seduce him.

"Alice be nice my guest is leaving already."

"I'm fine if he comes shopping with us tomorrow but if he does one thing wrong I'll hurt him."

"Okay Alice. Did you get the warning clear babe?"

"yea."he said with a growl.

As I walked him out the door he got me by the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"you know I love you."

"not as much as I love you."

"not but I love you more."

"prove it." I said as I looked at his lips.

"okay. But you asked for it."

Then he started kissing my neck and then made a line of kisses going up to my mouth and

kissed me he asked for permission to enter and I let him our tongs played he deepened the kiss more and we moaned in to each others mouths until we heard some one clear their throat.

"uhem.."

"Dad?!!"

"Bella Jake. Jake isn't it time you go home or are you guys celebrating?"

"celebrating what sir."

"Sam and the gang killed the vampire that was after you bella."

"WHAT!!!WHEN!!" me and jake said.

"A hour ago when you were coming to visit bella."

"Really then I have to go. Bye bella here take it. It was hard running with it in my mouth."

"Kay bye Jake." I said as he left straight into the woods.

"what is it true victories dead."

"Yes Alice its true shes dead. how does Charlie know about Vic—"

"hi Alice nice to see you again. Bella and Jake told me every thing."

"oh so is it okay that I stay here?"

"you already know the answer to that."

"thank you I'll only be here tomorrow cuz at night I leave.".

"you sure you can stay longer if you like."

"No I have to get back to Jasper."

"Alright."

"common bella lets shop."

We enter the house Charlie was excused with every thing he did for Harry's funeral so he just went up stairs to sleep.

Jakes pov

"So is it true you killed the leach."

"Yeah lover boy we did."Paul answered.

"Shut up."Quil told him.

"When did you find her?" I told Sam

"When you went to go see Bella she followed you and we pounced on her."

"Way to go Sam." I said with my hand doing a high five. So he high fived it.

"We should get some sleep now that shes dead."

"Alright."we all said.

"I'll call bella then."

"Hooo lover boy can't liver without his lover." Paul said.

"go fuck your self." I said smacking his head

As I got home I ran to my cell and called bella.

"shut up.hellow."

"hey bella you never called was up."

"Jake you left like 15 minutes ago."

"well it seemed longer so you happy that the leach is dead."

"yeah we all are well I have to go we're shopping right now."

"alright love babe."

"love you to bye."

Then I decided to go see bella again. So when I to her house and went threw her window I heard.

"Hey I'm tired I'm going to bed you can keep shopping."

"alright sleepy head. Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shoping with alice.

"well since Charlie is asleep lets get shoping."Alice said happily

"alright, here let me start the computer"

As we were looking threw the web I decided to put on some music but then my phone started to ring

_I saw him there dancing _

_by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about _

_17 the then playin my favorite song _

_I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was _

_With me Yeah me singing that same old_

_Song I love rock n roll._

"nice song."Alice said

"shut up.hellow."

"hey bella you never called was up."

"jake you left like 15 minutes ago."

"well it seemed longer so you happy that the leach is dead."

"yeah we all are well I have to go we're shoping right now."

"alright love babe."

"love you to bye."

So I hung up and started to shop with alice.

"so I'll by you some things and get them sent here and I'll by myself stuff and get them sent to the house."

"okay well lets get started."

"bella what about this."

"no alice that's to revealing plus that skirt is way to short."

"come on bella Jakie boy will love it."

"fine but I want it here soon."

"fine I'll get next day delivery."

"Hey I'm tired I'm going to bed you can keep shopping."

"alright sleepy head. Night."

So I went up stairs and when I opened my door I wasn't surprised that Jake was there

"Hi Jake."

"hi bella so are we going to celebrate?"

"no your still a miner and I don't want to get sued."

"fine how about we just make out instead."

"ha,ha I need to take a shower."

"can I take one with you?"

"no bye jake."

Alice pov

This one is cute for bella. I bought her like 30 outfits and 20 pair of undergarments

But then I stated to have a vision of bella transforming into a werewolf I have to leave so she can fin this out on her own because it will be soon.

Bella's pov

I took my stuff and left to take a shower.then I hard a knock it was Alice

"come in."

"bella"

"yeah Alice."

"I won't be able to go shopping with you tomorrow I have to leave because Carlisle needs help with something at the house. Sorry I'll come by when I can or when they give me permission. Bye bella. Oh your stuff arrives on Tuesday. Since to day is Friday they don't deliver."

"Okay alice I get it you have to leave you don't have to make up a story I'll walk you out."

"kay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bella finds out.

So me and alice started walking out the door "Kay Alice call me as soon as you can alright."

"I will bye bella take care and when unexpecting things happen let them happen don't fight them."

"okay thank for the advice Alice."

"bye bella."

"by Alice." And she was gone at the blink of an eye.

Time to take that shower

20 min later

"bella."

"Yeah Jake."

"What's this on your back it looks like the last stage of the moon."

"What do you mean the last stage of the moon."

"bella I have the same one but mine is second to last stage of the moon ."

"and that means what ?"

"we need to talk to my dad and your and the pack and soon."

"Why ?"

"give me your phone bella."

"here."

And I saw him dial Sams number."

"Sam bella has the last stage of the moon."

"WHAT!!!"

He screamed over the phone

"Jake take bella to your house and get Charlie its time he knows if bellas going to be one of us."

"Well Charlie knows about everything and we're on our way there. And get every body ready."

"hurry Jake that's the next moon." and then he hung up my phone.

"Bella wake up Charlie tell him its urgent."

Okay 10 min later.

We were all on our way to La Push inn my car but then I started to feel sick like I was going to throw up.

"bella we're here come-on." And I follow ed jake in to his house and I saw every body all of the pack and their fathers.

"whats going on?"

"bella honey."

"yeah dad."

"well your turning into a wolf. me and bill are very very very distant family."

"we barley found out at the funeral. but we aren't close we are cusion but so many times removed. we in this time are considered nothing but you have wolf blood in you."

"Wait I'm going to turn into a wolf."

"yeah." Jake said sadly.

"okay when does it start."

"well now its 7 in the morning so tonight."Billy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 becoming a wolf

Jakes pov

Its 8 at night and it seems that bella is dieing and I can't do any thing about it but hug her

and calm her down she has been extremely calm about every thing and her body is doing

the opposite.

"Jake it hurts to much." she said

"bella calm down when the moon rises we'll take you there so that our tradition can begin." I said

"Jake its time to take her out there." Sam said to me.

"But its only 8 Sam."

"Actually you've been asleep for 2 hours and its 10 in 20 min everything is going to begin."

"what do you mean in 20 min its going to begin." I asked

"it happens when you're born at the exact moment." He responded

"well we better hurry up then." I said running out the door with bella in my arms moaning in pain.

Bella's pov

As Jake ran though the forest I can only feel more and more pain run all threw me.

"Bella calm down .I'm going to put you down now." Jake said as he put me near a peaceful pond

As time grew close I couldn't take it no more I was only seconds away and the only thing that my mind was telling me was to in to the pond and I did.

"BELLA!!" I heard jake Yell after me as I tried to walk to the pond.

"leave her Jake every body deals with the pain in a different way. this is hers." Sam yelled

Jakes pov

As I saw bella enter the pond I felt like I was losing her and loads of anger went threw me and I changed in to Wolf form. I started communicating though mind

'bella bella can you hear me please answer me.'

'yes jake I can hear you.'

'were are you?'

'behind you.'

"OH MY GOD I thought I lost you bella.'

Bellas pov

'that's sweet but how do I change back into human form cuz I don't really want to be like this forever'

'wait bella we'll show you how in a bit.' Sam answered me.

"WHAY TO GO BELLA!!!!" the pack all thought at once

After that they all stated to howl to signal that there was a new protector in the town.

"okay bella all you have to do is think about your human form." Sam said now in his human form

I nodded and did as I was told.

"BELLA!! YOUR HOTTTT !!! AND BIG !!! " Paul yelled as Jared whistled

"FUCK I'M NAKED!!!!!"I yelled as Jake in wolf from went in front of me and growled angrily at the guys. then Jake turned into human also naked but ran to get me his shirt.

"thank you" I said as I put it on.

"Your welcome." he told me as he put on his shorts. "Now if any of you tell that to her again I'll kill you." Jake said angrily

"Jake calm down please." I said as I put my hand on his fore arm

"We need to give her a pack name that only our family can call her." Embery said

"your right." Quil added

"but I don't know your guys names." I said

"we'll tell you right know." Sam said.

"I think Luna Star would be nice." Jake said

"I like it." I said happily "but two names you guys only have one I'll feel weird."

"bella you are the only girl wolf in this pack I think its only fare." Jared said

"okay but in public call me Luna and when you get mad at me call me Luna star." I added

"GOOD." They all said

"so your guys names are?" I asked

"Zeus." Sam said.

"Jupiter." Jared said next

"mars the fire planet." Paul said with pride.

"Orient" Embry said

"I like yours Orient." I told Embry

"Pluto." Quil said

"Sol" Jake said last

"wait we're named after the planets of outer space." I said

"except for Jared and Sam. they're the Greek god." Paul said angrily

"Bella I mean Luna lets go home you need the rest." Jake said

"okay but I need some cloths to ware tomorrow." I said

"I'll get them to night as I drive Charlie back also you need rest cuz I graduate tomorrow, remember." He told me

"oh shoot I for got I'll drop you off at school tomorrow and buy you lots of balloons and flowers." I said

"Luna you don't have to—"he said before I cut him off

"I want to what else I'm I suppose to do with the 20 mill that they gave me."

"Luna please don't waist it on me" He said

"I don't care now that is final. Jake I'll go with you to go get my cloths." I said sternly

"Fine." He responded

"Bella your okay thank god, but where are your cloths?" Charlie said

"in the pond they sort went bye,bye."I explained

"alright we'll be on our way." Sam said for the rest of the pack

"See you tomorrow Luna."Quil yelled

"Luna?" Charlie said

"my pack name we are the only ones that use it." I also explained

"oh okay. So are you going to stay here or lave with me." He asked

"I'm going to drop you off and bella's going to get clothes for tomorrow." Jake answered

"okay lets go then." I added.

As we drove to the house I felt wired I was still in the shirt naked but now that we are reaching home I'm glade that its dark so Jake can't see me. Or that's what I think because we have dog vision and we can see in the dark .

"Finally." Charlie said

"You gonna stay here or come in." I asked Jake.

"I'll go in." he answered

"okay then you help me chose what to ware." I said

As we walked in the hose I saw a box by the living room "Dad what's this?" I asked pointing to the box

"Its in Alice's name." he responded

"Yeah its here." I yelled.

"What is?" Jake asked suspiciously

"Some thing but I only order one.ALICE."I said

I got some things from Victoria Secret from my closet and what I was going to wear tomorrow and then I told Jake to bring up. To get some stuff that Alice ordered for me the box after I changed into my pj's witch were windbreakers and Jake's t-shirt.

"ready to go Luna?' jake asked

"yeah can you carry it I'm too tired."I asked holding my bag

"sure Luna."

With that we were off to La push I got my phone out **(A/N:a side kick, Iphones look too preppy.)**I called the local florist but had to leave a message and ordered 1 dozen red roses and another dozen white roses it's the school colors and with a pink one in the middle and a dozen of plain white balloons and a dozen of red balloons and about like 10 Congrats balloons and a big diploma balloon. Well I ordered the balloons the day he told me but I forgot about the flowers.

"come on lets go to bed." Jake said as he opened the door for me

"okay."I anawered

And I went to his room to sleep.but I'll have to take a shower in the morning.

Hey I don't like these but I home you guys like the story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Graduation

"bella time to wake up." Jake said

"wha." I said

"it's time to wake up."

"okay what time is it?"I asked

"12 I have to be at school in and hour."

"Oh my god! I have to get ready and get your present." I said in a hurry.

"bella graduation dosen't start until 2 so you have time."

"thank but I have to take a shower." I told him

"hurry up then."

I went to the bathroom took a quick shower .brushed my teeth and then blow dried my hair.when I got in jakes room all I had on was a bra and a thong black with red lace.

"B.bb..e..l..la.." Jake studdered

"yes Jake.?"

"your half naked ."

"I know you are going to pick out what I'm going to were." I reminded him

"oh but you could at least worn more undergarments." He said

"Nope this is how all my undergarments are."

"well lets see what you have then." Jake said

"okay." I said as I tried on a pink tube top with a pair of light blue Jeans. He didn't like it because I had to take off the bra. so I showed him a red and black corset. With black jeans and knee high pointy boots.

"No. you have to wear a bra under your shirt." He said

"Look you either let me wear this out fit or instead of the black pants I'll wear a black skirt." I said sternly

"then wear the skirt." He like I was playing around. "cuz I know your not gonna wear them." he said under his breath

"okay I have an hour to do my hair mean while I'll wear this then I'll change.okay."I told him

"okay.can you give Quil and Embry a ride also.?" He asked

"okay they should be here in 30 or we leave." I told him

I did my hair in big loose curls with some red and silver gliter.then I heard the boys down stairs because I was running late about 15 minutes late Jake kept telling me to hurry up.

"Luna any day know." Embry yelled up stairs to jakes room

"okay I'll be right down Orient." I yelled at Embry as I was coming down the stairs

"wow bella your going to wear that." Quil asked

"Now I'm going to drop you guys off then come back and change then go pick up Jakes flowers." I responded

"AHHH!! She got you flowers." they both said

"yaeh at least hes got a girl to get him flowers…burn."I told them

"toshay."jake said

"guys ready to go?" I asked them

"yaeh."jake responded

I drove them to their high school. then I went to go pick up the balloons and flowers. When I got there the guy was heca flirting with me.

"can I help you?" the guy said.

"Yeah I left a message about the flowers and I called about 2 weeks ago about balloons." I told him

"Ahh yes that. I'll be right back with your order." He said to friendly

"here you go." he said as he gave me my big orders

"I'm I was wondering if you have six white and six red flowers?" I asked some what flirting

"yes we do." he responded

"okay. Well I would like 3 white and 3 red in one bouquet and the same for the other." I ordered him

"it'll be ready in five." He said and ran off into the back to get the order.

He was back in 10 minutes with my order. "here you go it will be 56.95." he said

"and the extra flowers. are they included?"

"no but those are going to be a gift. from me to you."he said

"thanks."and gave him the bank card he swiped it and gave it back

"can you help me with these to my car.?" I told him

"Sure"and he got the balloons and the other flowers that I ordered for Quil and Embry then I had just enough time to go back to jakes and change into the skirt and I did I was at Jakes high school in 10 minutes.

they started to call names I guess Jared and Paul saw that I was struggling with every thing that I had that the came over to help.

"hey Luna you need help?" Paul said sarcastically

"What do you think." I said mad.

"okay I'll take the balloons and Paul you take the big bunch of flowers." Jared said

"okay just hurry cuz they're going to call their names." I said running next to Billy

"hi billy." I said

"hi bella how have you been." Billy asked

"Good." I told him "oh guys I got air horns. Here Jared, Paul, Sam."

"way to go bella."they all said

They called Quil's name "Quil Ateara." Their principal said

they all blew the horns and I use my lungs and yelled even tough I was no mach for the horns he looked so happy that people were cheering for him. Then they called more names and the got to Jakes name. I told the guys wait till I screamed and then they could blow the horns.

"Jacob Black." The principal called

"WAY TO GO BABY" I yelled and he blew me a kiss

As he sat down I saw lots of people asking if I was really his baby and all I saw him do was nod and smile proudly that I was his. but I think he was going to be mad cuz I wore the skirt and the corset.

Then they called Embry's name "Embry Call" the guy said and we blew the horns and then it was over and we met up with the guys.

"Here you two I felt bad that I got these for free. and all I had to do was flirt with the florist." I said

"Luna." Jake said

"Jake your girl is hot." We heard a guy yell from far behind us yell Jake just nodded

"well that was interesting but back to the flower dude, way to go Luna now you are becoming a real wolf." Paul said

"thank you." I told him

"Dude these are for you there from bella its that she was having trouble caring everything that we helped her out ." Jared told him

"thank bella I love them and those are lots of balloons for me." he told me and then puled me closer to kiss me.

After that we went to Jake's house for a grad party. I gave them their presents and I gave each a card with a thousand dollar check in it. Well just Quil and Embry Jake us going to get his present later. We cleaned up and Charlie took Billy to our house to spend the weekend there since they were going on a 2 day fishing trip. We waved the guys good bye and went to the living room.

"so I thought you weren't going to wear that. Bella." Jake said playing with the top of my corset.

"well I thought I would make this more memorable." I told him

"well you sure did."he said as he stated to kiss my neck

Then I jumped on his lap and we started to make out slow at firs then he deepen the kiss and he broke it

I'm going to be men and cut it right here


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the question

"bella I want to tell you something but first I have to get something." he said as he ran to his room

"Bella. I mean Luna "he said as he got on one knee

"Isabella Marie Luna Star Swan would you marry me?" he said

"YES Jacob black I will marry you."

"Yes well here you go." He said as he put it on my finger

"its beautiful Jake were did you get it?"

"It was my mothers she gave it to my dad to give to me when I was ready."

"love you Jake" I said as I pounced on him and kissing him "well would you like to have your gift now Jake?"

"yes please" he said

"okay here I'll be in your room."

Jakes pov

I opened the letter it said.

Jake

Come to your room cuz the your going to get your gift.

Luna

P.S put your mind in the gutter. Love you see u in a bit

After I read that it took me about 2 minutes to figure out what my present is and I ran upstairs and walked in to a bella only wearing her undergarments

Bella's pov

"Bella" Jake said sexually

"Yes Jake." I said as I waited for him

He pounced on me and starting to kiss me he went t from my mouth to my neck very slowly leaving a trail of kisses and then he lifted me up and started to take of the corset

After he did that my head snapped back to awareness

"Jake get off your still a minor your not even 18 yet." I said as I tried to push him off but no use. so I did the next best thing witch was to slap him.

"Oww, bella that hurt." he said like he meant it

"No it didn't." I said

"Luna you're a werewolf now plus you put lots of strength in that. Why did you stop." He said

"because you are a minor Jake and your birthday is not until 20 days." I said

"Oh come on bella." He said but I cut him off

" I don't want to hear it mister now go take a shower you reek." I said as I pointed to the door.

"fine. But--" he tried to say

"March." I told him

"God not even my mother did that." he said under his breath

"I heard that." I yelled at him

I was board waiting for Jake to get out so I stated to look though his stuff it was revenge for going threw mine. As I went threw one of his drawers I notice a piece of black leather and I had a little Sun drawn on it.

"you like it" Jake said from behind me.

"yeah its pretty where did you get it?" I said

"the guys gave it to me when I joined them." He said

"cool so ready to go to sleep. But first I have to got and wash my face." I told him

"don't take too long." He yelled as I went to the hall bathroom.

As I washed my face I hadn't realized that my hair became a darker shade of brown_. I wonder if could but in some high lights maybe red or light brown. _Then I heard a knock

"Bella you been in there for a while are you okay?" I heard Jake say from behind the door.

"Yeah almost out." I said as I opened "hey worry much." I told him

"sorry but Sam called and said that they need me and said that you should rest for tomorrow." He told me as he took me to his room

"okay how long will you be gone?" I told him as I got under the covers

"an hour or 2 but I'll hurry." He told my as he kissed my forehead and left out the door.

"bye " I yelled after him.


	7. GOOD AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys long time no up load..

well the thing is that I had a very hard two years well first of all HAPPY 2010!! I am so sorry I will start to up load my stories... well the thing is that I have bin busy guy trouble and well I got out of a abusive relationship that I was almost married into well, not all of that is over and I am dating my BEST FRIEND! And the ironic part id his mane is JACOB and is native!! Gah!! But I don't just love him cuz of that but cuz of well he has showed me that I am a great person and not the worthless piece of shit that my ex-fiancée left me thinking that I was… lol…

Well I love you guys be uploading 3/06/10 - 98


End file.
